Wizwarts
by The QAS
Summary: Alex, Justin, and Max go to Hogwarts to learn about different types of wizardry. The result, CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the wizard lair. Alex was texting her best friend Harper. Max was staring into blank space looking rather lost (though he really was thinking about some new video game that he was going to play one class was over.) Justin was sitting upright, nodding and taking notes on everything their father said. And as always, Jerry was trying to teach the kids something about magic with his usual lack of success.

"Alright," said Jerry, "now that we are finished with our troll unit, we will begin learning about different kinds of wizardry. Who can tell me the two types of wizardry that people use today?"

Justin's hand shot up in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

Their father sighed. "Justin?"

"The two primary types of wizardry are modern and old fashioned. Old fashion wizards live mostly in Europe, Australia, and Asia. They live more like wizards in fairytales, they don't use electricity or any other modern technology, and they wear robes. Now, modern wizards, like us, have a different system. They live amongst mortals and the children in a family compete for the best wizard. We also use modern technology and go to normal schools and have mortal friends. We either go to wizard schools on weekends, summers, or we're just home schooled."

"Um…Justin? That's exactly what it says in the book."

"I know. I memorized it."

Alex jumped out of her chair. "That's so cool!"

"Max, why can't you pay attention to the lesson like Justin and Alex?"

"What?" asked Alex, confused. "Oh, no. No. I was talking about how Harper just told me that Danna and Josh got back together! They haven't been dating since seventh grade! Can you believe it?"

"Alex, what did I tell you about texting during class?"

"'Not to do it'."

"Hand me the phone." She gave it to him. "Thanks, now this is mine until after class."

Alex sat back down, with a slight pout on her face.

"Now, as I was saying, we will be learning old fashioned wizardy in our next unit. And by 'we', I mean _you guys_, because, I have arranged a special treat. All of you will be spending six months in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!"

"Hogwarts?" Justin squealed with excitement. "It's always been my dream to go there! I hear it's the best wizard school known to man kind!"

What's 'Hogwarts'?" asked Max.

"It's a wizard boarding school in England."

"Oh, like Wiztech?"

"No, this is even cooler than Wiztech!"

"Sweet! When are we going?"

"Three weeks."

_THREE WEEKS LATER… _

"What? Dad, Justin, this makes no sense. It says here I have to get a wand. But I already have one."

Jerry took he list from her. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Since the modern day wizard wands involve electricity, you'll have to get a special kind of wand too."

"Oh great," Alex mumbled, "come on, Harper."

Harper skipped happily after her friend, her long dress made entirely of flowers dragged behind her. "Thanks so much again for taking me with you Alex. I've never seen a wizard school before!"

"No problem. I'm just glad that Dumbledore person said yes to letting you come along. Just in case all the other wizard kids are geeks."

"Oh look!" cried Harper, "there it is!"

Alex looked up. Sure enough, there was an old rusty building that said _Olivander's _on top in big old-fashioned letter. It was hard to read at first because it was so dusty. But Alex seemed perfectly netrual about this. "Okay, let's go, Harper."

Harper took a step back. "You go in. I'll wait here, old buildings scare me."

Alex shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

She walked in, the inside looked even dustier than the outside.

"Wow," Alex muttered to herself, "someone needs a cleaning lady."

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Alex jumped. An old man was behind her. He had a face full of wrinkles and white hair.

"Can I help you?" the man said. "I am Olivander."

"Uh, yeah. Actually you can. I'm Alex Russo and I need some kind of Hogwarts wand."

"Ah yes, please wait here."

He came back a few minutes later with a pile of boxes. He handed her one.

She took it and stared blankly.

"Give it wave," he encouraged.

"Err…alright," Alex said, not really sure what he meant by a 'wave'. "Like this?" She twirled it around, breaking windows and knocking down shelves.

"Okay, try this one," he said, handing her another. This one was slightly heavier, and was darker in color.

The same thing happened. They tried over a dozen wands. "Phrehaps I should give you a coustom made wand. Now, I must warn you. Only the most powerful amazingly talented people can get these wands. But no one has gotten since Dumbledore."

He handed her a wand. It was mostly purple with a dark red grip, and faint silvery desiagns. When Alex held it she ameddetly felt a strange connection. "Wow," she whispered, as fireworks shot out from the tip.

Olivander odded in approval. "Ah yes, purple heart ad bloodwood. 21 centmeters and fairy dust, with a hint of silver. The only of it's kind. Be careful with it.

But Alex wasn't listening, she was just admiring her new wand. "Thanks," she said. Alex paid for it, then left without another word.

Harper stood outside waiting for her. "Alex!" she cried, "I've been waiting forever, I was so worried that something might've happened. And how would I explain that to Justin and your parents. And then Justin wouldn't ever like me because I lost his sister and we would never get married and…"

"Okay, okay," Alex said, "well, I'm here now. Let's go meet the others at the ice cream shop."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: If you happen to be a grammar-freak, it was not one my best subjects. So I apologize for any mistakes, but I probably won't fix them if they involve the spelling or grammar in this story. **

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to answer them right now: **

**Ethan: Could you be more specific? **

**Keyblade King 12: The others get they're wands later, but Harper is a MUGGLE! **

**wingedsailorbatman: Hi, thanks for reviewing. Glad u like it **

**Chipmunk169646: Yep, she's special alright. Alex and Max really do have special gifts with magic, they're just don't realize it yet. **

**Thanks 4 all the reviews! Now here's "Wizwarts": **

**Disclaimer- If I owned either of these, I'd be very rich and u probably wouldn't be reading this 4 free **

* * *

"_Chapter sixteen: The Great Hall. The Great Hall is the biggest hall in Hogwarts, it has thousands of candles that magically light up. It's ceilling is charmed to look like the night sky."_

Alex looked out her window. If Justin Read alound one more page from _Hogwarts O' History_, she was going to die of boardom!

As the train began to pick up speed, Alex left their compartment.

She knocked on another one nearby. "Hey, can I sit here?"

A boy with pale blonde hair, grey eyes, and extremely pale skin looked at her.

A girl already sitting in the compartment sneered. She had a smushed face like a bulldog or a pug, and her dark brown hair was in a bobbed style. "No, it's already occupied. Isn't that right, Drakey Wakey?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Uh...Pansy, why don't you go find another compartment?"

"But, Draco...."

"We'll talk later, I promise."

"Okay," the girl pouted, and shoved by Alex as she went out.

"You must be a Russo," the boy said, studying her.

"Yep, I'm Alex, who is really really bored."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Malfoy. What a normal name."

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm unique."

Max ran into the compartment. "Alex! Alex! I just found out, we're aren't getting pigs! Can you believe it Why name a place Hogwarts without any warty pigs?"

"Max, go away," she said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Is that your..."

"No, I don't know him at all."

* * *

Max walked up and down the narrow hall in the train. He stopped by a compartment. He knocked on it.

A girl opened the door. She looked around his age. The girl had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. "Hi," said, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Uh...I'm....uh.." Max serched his mind, trying to remember why he was here. "Uh..."

"You want to sit here?"

Max managed a nod.

"Sure."

"Do you know why we don't get any pigs?" he asked.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! ;D **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter! **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore announced.

"Why is it that all wizard school headmasters have a white beard and a British accent?" Alex muttered to herself.

* * *

After the first-years were sorted, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, before we start our meal, I am proud to introduce three American wizards that shall be joining us this year. Please step up, Alex, Max, and Justin Russo."

The Great Hall cheered.

Justin was the first to be sorted, he sat on the stool.

"YAY JUSTIN!!!" Harper screamed. "YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!"

Everyone stared.

Harper fell silent.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat said right away.

Max came next.

_Usually, I would put those like you in Hufflepuff. But I think you'd be a better..._"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Seriously, what is up with these names?" Alex said, sitting down.

_Hmm...now this will be hard. Too unpredicable for Hufflepuff...smart, but not book-smart, so not Ravenclaw. That leaves Slytherin and Griffindor...I think I better go with..._"SLYTHERIN!"

Mal//foy smirked.

"Oh, no," Justin whispered. "Dad is NOT going to be happy about this..."

* * *

"...And so then," Alex told the Slytherins, "dad let me try out the carpet. It was so cool! AndJustin got the wallpaper! He still doesn't forgive me for that. Ooh--and did I talk about the time when..."

"Pssst, Alex!" Justin whispered.

"Not now, Justin. Can't you see I'm very busy."

Justin pulled her away from the Slytherin table.

"Ow! What was that for? I was having a comversation!"

"No, no you're not! See him," Justin whispered, once they were out of earshot, "That's Draco Malfoy."

"I know his name!"

"You do not want to get to know him! Dad knows his father. The Malfoys hate mortals, and anyone who's friends with a mortal, or in any way, related to a mortal."

"Calm down, you're overreacting."

"I'M overreacting? Alex, you have no--"

"Hey, guys!" Max said, "I just found out that we get to learn to fly on broomsticks!"

"Russo," Malfoy said, coming up to them. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Justin sneered at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's HIS problem?"

"Yes, Justin, what IS your problem?" She went back to the table.

Justin grabbed Malfoy's sleeve.

"Let go of me!" Draco shouted! "This shirt is silk, and VERY expensive! If you stretch it out in the slightest way, I'm telling my father..."

"Save it, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, Malfoy!" Max said, "who's Malfoy?" he whispered to Justin.

"HIM!"

"I demand you let go of me this instant!"

"Listen here, Malfoy, and listen good. You leave my sister lone, got it?"

He scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Hey guys, guys! Let's stop it," Max said, "can we focus on what really matters: why don't we get pigs?"

"SHUT UP!!!" they said together.

* * *

**Wow, I did it! **

**Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Alex Russo woke up at the crack of noon. She spent an hour fixing her hair and picking out shoes. She went down for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" asked Malfoy, "you missed all the morning classes."

"Really?" she said, with a dramatic gasp. "Oh, well."

Makfoy smirked, he tried to put his arm around her, but a deadly look from Pansy told him otherwise.

Alex ate what she felt like and then went to visit Harper in one of the guest rooms.

"Don't you have class?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Harper shrugged, and held on tghtly to her stuffed puppy.

"Umm...Harper? Why are you sleeping late, that's my job."

"I want to go home, Alex," Harper said.

"What? Why?"

"This place freak me out, I don't really know anybody here, and I need to go to school."

"You don't need to go to school. I miss every other day at school, and look how I turned out."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, I was up late repacking so I slept in. The Dumbldore guy os sending someone to pick me up."

"You really wanna go?"

Harper nodded. "Sorry, Alex."

"No, it's fine, I've already made a friend. Besides, I'll be home in only a few months. I don't think our school will miss me all that much. I'll stay with you until you get picked up."

"Aw, you're such a good friend, Alex," Harper said. "You're staying with me, because you'll miss me."

"Actually I need an excuse to miss more class."

Harper pouted.

"...But, I will miss you too."

The two friends hugged each other, and waited for her to be picked up.

* * *

Alex stepped into McGonagall's classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Russo," said Professor McGonagall, "how lovely of you to finally join us."

Alex ignored the sarcasm in her voice and smiled, "thank you," she slung her backpack over her shoulder, and sat in the back of the room. She taped a sign on the nerd in front of her, and then ate a bar of chocolate.

"You know," she said to herself, "I could come to like this place."


End file.
